


Truths and Beliefs

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s1e04 Brennidon, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the legendland rewatch challenge: Brennidon.<br/>The child that isn't Zedd's, and his thoughts on the child and grandchild that are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Beliefs

The boy, Allard, was not his son. Zedd was certain of that. Of course Kahlan refused to take his word for it without further explanation. In truth he would not have respected her if she had. The office of Confessor bestowed duties upon the holder, duties not to be easily cast aside, even for friends – or family.

Yes, he insisted, he had used a contraceptive spell when sleeping with Sylvia. He'd liked her well enough, both her appearance and her personality, but he'd never had any intention of settling down with her, let alone starting a family with her.

Zedd would swear upon the safety of his soul that Allard was not his child, and the Keeper take him if he were lying.

Zedd had taken many lovers over the years, most of whom were remembered fondly, some merely remembered, some lost to time – only vague images remained of faces or sweet laughter, soft hands and warm lips. But two facts remained; he had never taken a woman against her will, and he had always taken precautions to prevent pregnancy.

Even with Shota, despite her insinuations that she would have gladly borne him a child.

 _Especially_ with Shota.

Quite what a child of that union would have turned out like didn't bear thinking on. Both of their powerful natures and stubbornness combined could make for quite the hero - or a villain who might outstrip Darken Rahl.

No, there was only one woman that he'd ever intended to impregnate, and as soon as she was with child he had returned to using the spells he'd always relied upon. Tarralyn Zorander was the only fruit of his loins.

Thinking of Tarralyn always brought bittersweet memories to his mind. He'd cared for her, but he knew now that it had not been in the way she deserved. He'd been disappointed she wasn't a son and he had never done enough to hide that fact from her. Worse, she showed no aptitude for magic. For the daughter of a wizard as powerful as he was, this was especially insulting. Small wonder he'd left her and her mother behind, the better for all of them.

It was somewhat ironic then, that Tarralyn had later given birth to the boy who would be named the Seeker. This was the secret Zedd had held so closely all these years, the thing Kahlan now demanded he reveal. Yet to tell Richard the truth would risk his safety. He couldn't risk Richard sacrificing himself to save his grandfather. Richard was too important for that.

It was doubly ironic that Sylvia was trying to push this distinctly unmagical boy at Zedd and claim that he was the father.

At last he had to tell Kahlan the truth and swear her to secrecy. She understood at once. Sylvia, upset, had to accept Kahlan's judgement on the matter.

Still, Zedd was not heartless, and when he heard of Allard's plight, he wanted to help. The spell to quell the boy's fear was not really a spell, but the boy believed it, and in truth, belief was one of the strongest kinds of magic.


End file.
